


Day 30 | Magic

by bookishvice



Series: Fictober 2016 [30]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Characters, Fluff and Humor, Magic, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishvice/pseuds/bookishvice
Summary: Magic | fem!Kai/Baekhyun | 1.3k





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Witches](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8191105)

They flew together on that clear and mystical Samhain night, and for many nights after. The two witches grew close, closer than any two of their kind, their souls resonating so well that even their magic started to blend in with each other. 

In the middle of kissing, Kai’s fingers, entangled in her girlfriend’s plum-colored hair would suddenly light up. Or Baek would be contently sleeping beside Kai when a sulfurous scent would clog the room, and upon waking, a summoned hellhound would be waiting for her at the foot of the bed.

It gets so bad that even during their most intimate moments there are magical mishaps. The little flying devil bats puff out into smoke when Kai sends them back to their hellish dimension with a flick of her hand.

“Babe.” Baek picks a curly hair from her cheek and flicks it aside. “I really think we need to visit a wizard and get ourselves sorted out.”

Sweaty, flushed, and looking thoroughly debauched, Kai grins down at Baek. “Do you want to go now?”

Baek makes a face. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“Exactly.” Kai runs a hand over her hair, pushing the long pink strands back, and smirks. “Why don’t you continue doing those wonderful things with your tongue and we can talk about a wizard tomorrow.”

Wiggling her brows, Baek lowers her face between Kai’s legs and sets to wringing out another orgasm from the loveliest, most adorable witch who ever stole her heart.

 

In the morning, the two lovebird witches head out to visit the town’s official wizard. They’re assigned by the magic school to all the towns across the land so witches always have access to a wise mentor who can help them with any magical problems they can’t resolve on their own. But witches are notorious for being stubborn-heads, and so wizards are rarely ever needed.

Baek can understand how this lack of being needed would make a wizard go a bit nutty, but Wizard Junmyeon is…well, he’s something alright. As soon as Baek and Kai step inside his shop-slash-library, the wizard screams like he’s just seen a couple of movie stars.

Kai laughs and waves cutely at the man. “Good morning!”  
“Welcome! Oh my gods, come in, come in!” The wizard steps around the huge desk. “I haven’t seen one of your kind in so long. Let me just look at you. Wahhh~ You ladies are a sight to behold!”

Baek arches a brow. “The town is literally filled with witches.”

“Yes! But not one has stepped into my shop in twenty-years!” Wizard Jun says mournfully.

“I wonder why,” Baek murmurs and gets an elbow in her side from her girlfriend.

“Dear Wizard, we’re hope you can give us a helping hand with a tiny problem we have,” Kai says, charming as always and the wizard visibly swoons. 

Baek doesn’t blame him. Kai has chosen to wear a pale-rose oversized knit with a black skirt, tights, and brown booties. Her pink hair is in a messy side-ponytail, and the same color is reflected in her cheeks and nose, cold from the fall weather outside. Kai is beautiful and even more so in her obliviousness of it.

Baek smiles to herself, at how lucky she is to be with such an incredible witch, and let’s Kai do her thing. It takes a bit of time to explain their magical issues and list all the things they’ve tried to get it to stop. Baek shoves her hands into her bat-kitten hoodie and looks around the front of the shop, poking at a few good titles she’d liked to read and others that make her think not everyone should write a book.

Returning to the front desk, she finds Kai still talking to the wizard.

“Is there anything you can do?” Kai asks, clasping her hands like a damsel in distress, when she was very capable of summoning a dragon to fight for her.

Wizard Jun strokes his jaw and nods. “Hmm…Hmmmmmm…HMMMMMM.”

“That some kind of magical chanting or…?”

Kai opens her eyes wide at Baek, a clear sign for her to shup up or else.

Wizard Jun takes off his wizard hat and wrings it in his hands. “I’m afraid a magic chant won’t help you.”

“You know what it is then? What’s wrong with us?” Kai asks the wizard.

Baek’s heart skips a beat. Nothing can be wrong with them. They love each other, they are great together! She worries at her lower lip and clenches her hand to keep them from reaching out and shaking some faster answers out of the wizard.

“The sharing of magic between two witches is one of the oldest signs in the Great Book of Shadows. It’s very rare. I myself have only heard of it happening from a friend in another country.” Wizard Jun looks solemnly at them. “The sharing of magic is a sign that you are…

Baek holds her breath, holds Kai’s hand when it slides into hers, seeking some much needed contact and reassurance.

“Soulmates.”

“We can’t die yet! I want to marry her!” Baek screams over the wizard’s words, unable to take the tension anymore. But then she registers that what he said wasn’t a death sentence, but an affirmation of what she’s always known to be true.

Kai and her are meant to be.

“We really are? You promise?” Baek asks the wizard.

Wizard Jun is looking a little puzzled, but the smile he gives her is genuine. “Absolutely.”

Baek grins up at her girlfriend and finds her gaping. Oh, right. “Um, calm down. I didn’t mean to drop the marriage bomb. I just…panicked.”

“But do you want to?” Kai squeaks, cheeks getting redder by the second.

“Yes!” Baek says, taking both her hands. “Yes, of course, I want to. I just meant…there’s no hurry.”

Kai pulls her close and drops a sweet kiss that leaves Baek feeling all gushy and bubbly inside. Gods she was such a goner for this woman.

A polite cough comes from the side and they both remember the wizard. He’s now sitting behind his desk, owlishly blinking at the hellhound pup sitting atop the pile of papers beside him.

Baek groans. “See the problem now?”

Wizard Jun chuckles. “Yes, yes! Very peculiar,” he says. “Does it always happens when you—”

“Touch, kiss, have fu—” Baek yelps at the hard pinch Kai gives her. “Fun times! I was gonna say fun time.”

Kai shakes her head, knowing full well that’s not the word that almost came out. “Is there any way to stop this from happening?”

Wizard Jun pulls out a parchment and quickly writes down a list of items. “Take this to the local witch jeweler. They’ll know what to do.”

Baek skims over the list. “This is for…an energy storage stone?”

“Precisely!” Wizard Jun claps his hands. “Now that you two are together, sharing your souls, it must be creating too much extra magical energy. By wearing a storage stone you’ll capture the excess and avoid it leaking out and casting at odd times.”

Kai sighs happily. “Thank you so much!”

“Happy to help!” Wizard Jun waves at them as they leave. “Do come by again soon!”

Baek slides an arm around Kai’s middle and pulls her close. Her heart feels light and fluffy. “I’m so happy sex won’t be interrupted by you suddenly turning all the lights on for the entire block.”

Kai laughs. “Or by you summoning demonic acid-slugs.”

“Yuck.”

“To think it was as simple as getting a new necklace or a pair of earrings.”

Kai is silent for some moments. “Actually, I was thinking…what if we get rings?”

Baek freezes in the middle of the sidewalk, her heavy boots clunking to a full, unmovable stop. She looks up at Kai, her girlfriend, the light of her life, her soulmate. “Do you mean…?”

Pink hair goes flying in a gust of fall wind, but Kai quickly pulls it back with both hands, showing her flushed cheeks and wide smile. “Yes.”

A soft glow starts to come off her skin, as her heart buzzes and her entire being floods with magic. Baek couldn’t care less about what hellish creature she’ll summon next, because all her focus is on Kai. She grasps Kai’s hands and nods. “Let’s fly together, forever.”


End file.
